Red vs Gold/Rap Meanings
[[Gold|'Gold']]:''' '''I traveled through Johto, I called and caught Ho-Oh. (The Johto region is a region in Pokemon, it was first found in Pokemon Gold and Silver, the only game that has Gold in it. So Ethan is saying that he was one the first trainer to go there, proving he is better than Red. Ho-oh is the game mascot for Gold and Silver and a legendary type. This again proving that Gold is able to catch a rare legendary Pokemon in a game that is focus around him, making him better than his opponent.) I’ve fought every foe with my heart and my soul so, Ethan is telling Red that he has fought many Gym Leaders and Trainers with his heart and his soul so that he could win. This is also a reference to the remakes of Pokemon Gold and Silver, which are Pokemon Heart (Gold and Pokemon Soul Silver.) I’ve climbed through the Tohjo and paved my own road, (The Tohjo Falls is a bridge between the Johto and Kanto regions (and is named after the two regions: kanTO/JOHto). He is saying that he has crossed to the bridge and made his own way to become the very best at being a Pokemon trainer and his way here.) And up here it’s just Mt. Silver and Gold. (Referring to the last line, Gold said that he has paved his own way up the mountain and he's saying that up here there's only him and the mountain, but what he doesn't know that Red is also here with him, training.) Red: The time is now, to fight for my title. (At the finale of most Pokemon games, the player will fight the Pokemon League, going up against the Elite 4, and the Pokemon Champion. Red, being the Pokemon Champion of the Indigo League, based in the Kanto Region will have to fight Gold, the champion of Johto League and has the option to compete against the Indigo League where Red is currently the Champion.) You’ve had plenty battles but this is your final! (This is referencing the fact that Gold never appears in any Pokemon game ever again except for the sequels to Pokemon Gold and Silver, making this battle with the champion, Red his final battle.) My bird’s eye view watched you try to survive, (Red is saying that his eye has the view of a bird, which is a view from above, referencing the fact that he is standing on top of the mountain while Ethan is below, saying he's watching him trying to survive this battle.) It’s no wonder this mountain’s named after your rival! (In Pokemon Gold and Silver, Ethan's most infamous rival is Silver, it is also the name of this mountain. Red is saying that Ethan is worst than his enemy, Silver and that's why this mountain is named after his rival instead of him.) Blazing on the mic, I spit those Charizard bars hard! (Red is telling Ethan he's gonna be winning this battle and the mic, and he's gonna spit those "Charizard bars", the pokemon Charizard is also the mascot of Pokemon FireRed, and Red is usually seen with him. The pokemon is a fire type, which means Red is saying that his bars are as fire as his pokemon, Charizard.) SELECT + L + R + START when our discharge sparks! (In Pokemon, when pressing “Select + L + R + Start”, a soft resets will happen, which also saves the game. Red is mocking Ethan by telling him that he has to save because he's scared that he will lose this battle and have to retry. He's also saying that his rhymes are like rhymes are like electric sparks and that they're discharging.) I’m a God of the Mons, putting down heathens! (Red is telling Ethan that he is the god of pokemons and he's gonna defeat the uneducated trainers like him.) My top tier team will leave this B-list defeated! (Red's saying that his top tier team of pokemon will leave a B-list trainer like ethan defeated, he's saying that because Gold the main focus of generation 2, he's only number two, or "B", which is lower than Red.) So start sending tears back to mommy, Ethan! (Red is telling Ethan to go cry to his mother, this is also referencing the fact that in Pokemon Gold and Silver Version and their remakes, the player character can elect to send a portion of their earnings home to their mother. Red's saying that if he can send money, he can also "send" tears to his mother, as a way of saying that he can go whine to his mother instead of fighting the champion Red.) Gold: Ay, You! It’s Gold and I’m noble! (Gold is telling Red his name and he is very noble, and is better than Red. This is also a reference to the game "Hey You, Pikachu!", it is also a homophone of “Au”, the symbol for the chemical element Gold on the Periodic Table.) It takes a miracle to turn a mute boy vocal! (Red has never been seen talking in the original Pokemon Red and Blue and by that, Gold is mocking him by saying that he can't speak and somehow was able to talk in this battle, which he considers a miracle. However, Red was able to talk in Pokemon Origins.) And now that you’ve spoken, I’ll lend you my potions, (Referring to the last line, Ethan is saying that after he has heard him speak, he's gonna lend him his potion, which are healing items used to restore a Pokemon’s health.) When your tiny rodent gets flowed by Typhlosion! (Rodent” here might refers to Pikachu, one of the Pokemon Red used to fight Gold. Typhlosion is considered a much more powerful pokemon than Pikachu in terms of stats. Gold states that Red will need a potion to heal up Pikachu once he called out Typhlosion to fight.) I came to battle you, but I found a baby with an... (Gold says that he came here to battle Red, but instead found a little baby with something he states in the next line.) ...Attitude and ego that is higher than his altitude! (Referring to the last line, Ethan says that he came here to battle the champion Red but instead found a little baby with a bad attitude and an ego which is higher than the place he's standing at, on top of Mount Silver.) A blood colored boy should be taken more serious, (Red is usually seen wearing red, and even his own name is "Red", Ethan states that because of this, he should've been taken more seriously, instead of being called a "baby" in the last line.) But they call you Red 'cause you’ve got nothing but periods! (Ethan is telling Red the reason why everyone calls him Red because he's "on his period" (menstruation), a "period" is when a woman ovaries fertilize eggs in order to prepare for pregnancy – if a woman isn’t pregnant in this time, the lining inside her uterus will break down and blood will exit the vagina. This can (in most cases) cause the woman's attitude to change. So Ethan is saying the reason that Red is mad is because that he's "on his period" (Gold could also be calling Red a girly person.) Red: You think that I’d be scared of those? You say you’re Gold but the... (Red is telling Ethan that he isn't scared of having a period because he is only eleven and he hasn't even hit puberty yet, he's also saying that Ethan calling himself Gold isn't right because...) ...Only thing that’s shining is your Gyarados! There’s no glitching this battle, (...Ethan isn't shining like his name, Gold but the pokemon of his, Gyarados is the only thing shining, a Gyarados is a pretty shiny pokemon. Red is mocking him for not living up to his name as Gold, because gold is usually a shiny material.) I can’t be hacked, and when this softy resets, I just keep bringing the beat back! (In Red, Blue, and Yellow, with no save file, when the player saves the game and turns off the power a little time after the Yes/No box disappears the player will have 255 Pokémon in the party the next time the file is loaded. If the player turns the power off at the wrong time, the save file will either be corrupted or will appear normal. The right time to pull off the glitch is about twenty frames after the A button is pressed, but in Yellow it is about ten frames later. Red states that he cannot be hack in this battle and when Ethan resets the game and come back, he will just keep roasting him.) The OG Champ of this gaming revolution. You’re a second gen loser, ("OG" means "Original Gangsta", so Red is saying that he is the original pokemon trainer of generation one and Ethan is the main focus of generation two, which came after, meaning that Red came before Ethan and had more experience than him.) you’re my baby evolution! This challenge is pivotal, (Red's saying that Ethan is just a baby, “Baby Evolutions” were a highlight in Generation 2, adding weaker spin-off versions of Kanto classics to the Johto dex. They are the lowest evolution stages that cannot breed, Red is also saying that this challenge is very important.) But your talent is minuscule, and I can’t get any higher, (Red states that Ethan's talent is very little and Red is stating that he can't "get any higher", this might refer to the fact that he is standing on top of Mount Silver and how he is bragging that his games are very successful.) ‘Cause my game is at the pinnacle! (Continued from the last line, Red is bragging that he cannot get any higher, both by height of where he's standing and how successful his game was, because his game is too good and it can't get any better.) Gold: You’re looking lonely, Red, and checking my Pokedex, (Ethan states that Red only has little amounts of pokemons while he has got a lot more.) Let me introduce you to my hundred friends you’ve never met! (Because of him travelling to both the Kanto region and the Johto region he is able to catch more pokemons than Red, and saying that Red has never seen any of the pokemon he has caught there.) Red: Yo, I only need six to be worshiped by the masses. (Red can only use six pokemons in battles, but he brags about how he only needs 6 pokemon to battle and get worshiped by people unlike Ethan who needs over a hundred.) I’ll smoke up any foe with the way I win matches! (He's telling Ethan he's gonna "smoke" him up with his fire rhymes, like how he smoke pokemons up with his charizard in battles.) Gold: If you think you’re Fire, Red, then I’mma leave you in ashes! (Ethan is saying that because of his name, Red would be bragging about how he is "fire" and better than Gold, but because of that, Ethan is gonna proof him wrong by burning him to ashes with his rhymes. Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen are the sequels to Pokemon Red and Blue, Ethan is also making a pun on the name of Pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum.) 'Cause Gold’s Bars are 24 Karat! You can’t amount to half of that, (This is a reference to Bruno Mars' song, 24K Magic, 24 karat is also the highest fineness of gold, meaning Gold is bragging about how his bars are "24 Karat" and how Red can't even amount to half of it.) I doubled your Badges! (In Pokemon Gold and Silver, you can obtain 16 badges while in Pokemon Red and Blue, you can only get 8, meaning that Ethan literally has doubled the amount of badges that Red got, meaning he is better than him.) Red: You stole my story and persona, only changing clothes, (Red is saying that Ethan is a copy, stealing everything from him like the plot, the personality and only changing clothes so no one would notice.) But I don’t need no master ball, I’m pro at catching clones! (The Master Ball is the best Pokeball in the games having a 100% catch rate, Ash used a Master Ball to catch Mewtwo, a clone of the pokemon, Mew. Because of this, he's gonna "catch" Gold in this battle, or "own" him without a Master Ball, which is used to catch a clone like Mewtwo.) Gold: Like I did Team Rocket, I’m gonna blast you to space, (In the Pokemon TV series, the main antagonist, Team Rocket when defeated will be blasted into space, and Ethan is saying he will do the same to Red.) 'Cause I think you look better with a cap in your face! (Red is usually seen wearing a cap in the original Pokemon Red and Blue, and Ethan thinks it would be better for him to wear a cap so it could hide his ugly face, Gold also repurposes the word, “cap,” to refer to a bullet cap. The common rap threat, “put a cap in your face,” is a metaphor for killing the competition.) Red: If I didn’t top the market, there would never be a sequel! ' ''(The original Pokemon game has grossed over $1983 million in revenue, so Red is saying that without him and his game grossing millions of dollars, Gold wouldn't even exist.) '''Gold: If you’d grow up and fight me, then at least we’d be equals! (Ethan is saying that Red is just a little baby and this battle would be equal if he grew old.) Red: I’ll stay undefeated, in my isolation! (Red states that he will stay undefeated no matter what happens.) Gold: You’ll be hanging on this cliff for all future generations! (Even though Ethan said Red will be staying on this cliff forever, Ethan is the one staying because he no longer appears in any other Pokemon games besides Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, and then Red leave Gold "hanging" on the cliff. This is literally a "cliff hanger".) Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Red vs Gold Category:Cam Greely Category:Mat4yo Category:Rap Meanings